Trois
by RafaelaMoraes
Summary: Algumas pessoas podem achar que um relacionamento a três é bastante complicado ou, que, basicamente, jamais daria certo. Mas nem sempre o que a maioria diz é o que você quer fazer. Viver de um modo diferente, fazer diferente, pensar diferente. Amar era complicado. Nunca deixou de ser. E amar duas pessoas não era fácil.
1. Trote

21 de janeiro de 2009, Cambridge, Massachusetts.

A garota de cabelos um tanto peculiares andava apressadamente pelos corredores da universidade de Harvard. Era seu primeiro ano ali, primeiro semestre, primeiro dia, ainda não havia se acostumado à ideia de viver sozinha. Céus, ela só tinha 18 anos. Sentia-se uma criança perdida no shopping.

Apressou o passo temendo chegar atrasada em seu primeiro dia de aula na faculdade de medicina, checou a hora em seu relógio, tinha dez minutos pra chegar em sua sala. Procurou em sua bolsa o pequeno mapa da universidade que tinha adquirido na matrícula e praguejou mentalmente por ter esquecido em seu apartamento.

– "Ah, que merda, agora vou ter que pedir informação pra alguém" – foi quando avistou um rapaz que parecia ser uns dois anos mais velho que ela, era bonito, muito bonito. Cabelos negros e olhos da mesma cor, pele alva e ombros largo. Decidiu que pedir informação não era tão ruim assim e caminhou até ele.

– E-ei, menino! – chamou tocando hesitante em seu braço.

– Oi. – ele a encarou de modo tão frio que ela pode sentir um arrepio na espinha.

– Você sabe onde fica o curso de medicina? – ela perguntou tentando manter a compostura diante de tão belos olhos.

– Fica por ali. – disse ele apontando a direção certa. - Te acompanho até lá, se você quiser, o prédio do meu curso fica logo ao lado do seu.

– Ah, obrigada.

– Hn.

Eles começaram a caminhar lado a lado e um silêncio desconfortável se instalou entre eles. Desconfortável para ela, pelo menos, porque ele parecia super à vontade com aquela falta de conversa. Visto que ele não iniciaria um dialogo, ela começou:

– Então... Que curso você faz? – ele pareceu meio aéreo, mas logo respondeu.

– Direito.

– Hm... – parecia impossível conversar com aquele menino, era como se ele tivesse uma trava, ou algo assim. – Qual o seu nome?

– Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. – pausa longa – e o seu?

– Sakura Haruno. Prazer. – disse ela com um sorriso no rosto, este não foi correspondido.

– Então, Sakura, eu estou atrasado para minha aula. Nos vemos depois. – dito isso ele deu as costas para a rosada e se foi.

– Tchau. – disse ela, mesmo sabendo que ele não ouviria.

Seguiu para sua aula pensando no rapaz que havia conhecido, no quanto ele era bonito e misterioso. Entrou em sua sala e os pensamentos sobre Sasuke se dissiparam rapidamente dando lugar a um nervosismo típico dos calouros.

Para o alívio de Sakura, a aula transcorreu sem grandes emoções. Os professores se apresentaram e apresentaram suas disciplinas e foi basicamente isso. Conheceu duas garotas, Ino e Hinata, as duas muito bonitas e divertidas, a segunda um pouco tímida.

Tudo ia bem em seu primeiro dia de aula, o sinal tocou e ela saía da sala tranquilamente quando, de repente: "plaft!". Uma bexiga cheia d'água acertou sua cabeça em cheio. E outra. Outra. E ela só pôde sair correndo diante daquele trote com os calouros.

– "Estava muito bom pra ser verdade" – pensou enquanto se esquivava dos balões.

O dia decorreu entre trotes e mais trotes e no fim da tarde o que sobrou de Sakura, a menina perfeita, foi uma bêbada molhada e suja de tinta.

Andava pelo campus meio sem rumo, em um balanço típico daqueles que bebem, até que encontrou um banco e se sentou. Sua cabeça parecia querer explodir e sua vista estava embaçada.

– Sakura? – perguntou uma voz que ela julgou familiar, mas não soube reconhecer quem era.

– Eu?! – respondeu ela debilmente.

– Você ta bêbada, garota?

– Não me chama de garota que eu tenho nome – disse ela já se levantando do banco na intenção de tentar achar a saída, coisa que ela já estava fazendo a mais de meia hora.

Chegou a dar uns três passos antes de tropeçar no próprio pé, fechou os olhos já esperando a dor do baque contra o chão, mas o que sentiu foram mãos segurando seus ombros e impedindo a queda.

– Vou te tirar daqui, vamos. – disse ele a pegando nos braços e levando ela para seu carro.

Quinze minutos de viagem e ela parecia ter dormido no banco de trás. Na cabeça dele o que latejava era o fato de que não sabia onde ela morava e não a deixaria na rua de modo algum, teria de levá-la para sua casa.

Chegando em seu prédio ele a tirou do banco de trás em seu colo e comprovou que ela estava dormindo. Foi até o elevador e rapidamente eles estavam em seu apartamento. Ele a deitou no sofá e pensou no que faria com aquela maluca toda pintada. Resolveu acordá-la e dar-lhe um banho. Depois a deitaria em sua cama e dormiria no sofá.

– Sakura, acorde... – falou ele com uma voz mansa balançando os ombros dela – Sakura! Vamos você tem que tomar um banho!

– Não, papai, banho não! Estou com frio. – disse ela parecendo uma criança birrenta.

– Sakura, eu não sou seu pai, vamos você está toda suja de tinta. - ignorando todos os protestos de Sakura, ele a carregou para o banheiro sentando ela sobre a tampa do vaso sanitário. – Vamos, tire sua roupa.

– Você quer me ver nua? – perguntou ela com uma voz manhosa e insinuante. – Tudo bem, por mim. – dito isso, ela se pôs a retirar cada peça de roupa vagarosamente. Para algumas, como sua calça jeans, foi necessária a ajuda do rapaz, mas por fim ela estava completamente nua na casa de um desconhecido.

Sasuke precisou de todo o seu autocontrole para não agarrar aquela menina. Agarraria se fosse qualquer outra garota da faculdade, mas não aquela. Ele simplesmente não conseguia achar certo se aproveitar daquela garota.

Após o banho cheio de provocações por parte de Sakura, ele a tirou do boxe e entregou uma toalha para que ela se secasse, esta ela lhe jogou na cara e "ordenou" que ele mesmo o fizesse. Para poupar aborrecimentos, Sasuke optou por não discutir com ela e secá-la rapidamente. Deu á ela uma camisa dele e a deitou em sua cama, onde ela não tardou a dormir como um bebê.

Sasuke se retirou do quarto, tomou um banho e foi comer qualquer coisa congelada que achou pela cozinha. Depois de comer, escovou os dentes e se deitou no sofá. Passou pelo menos uma hora se perguntando por que trouxe aquela garota bêbada para seu apartamento. Podia simplesmente tê-la deixado no campus e fingido não ter notado a presença dela ali. Ele não a conhecia e não devia nada a ela, mas sentiu que tinha que ajudá-la. Com esse pensamento adormeceu.


	2. Aproveitador

Sakura acordou, mas não abriu os olhos. Sentiu a cabeça latejar e o corpo todo dolorido. Abriu os olhos devagar e se deparou com um ambiente completamente desconhecido. Sentiu-se assustada e como se houvesse tido um _click_ em sua cabeça lembrou-se do dia anterior. Dos balões d'água, armas de _paintball_ e a primeira, segunda... E a partir da quinta dose de tequila não se lembrava de mais nada. Apenas borrões e _flashs_ incompreensíveis.

Levantou sua coberta e notou que vestia uma camisa masculina. Apenas uma camisa masculina. Mais nada.

–"Daí – julgou ela – não precisa ser um gênio para prever o que aconteceu na noite anterior. Os veteranos me embebedaram, eu caí no papo de algum canalha e ele não perdeu a oportunidade de se aproveitar de mim."

Levantou e procurou sua roupa pelo quarto, esta jazia cuidadosamente dobrada sobre uma mesa com um notebook, vários cadernos e livros exageradamente grossos. Tudo extremamente organizado

Tirou a camisa masculina que emanava um perfume encantador e vestiu sua roupa. Não fazia ideia de como chegaria no seu apartamento ou de onde o suposto aproveitador estava, só queria sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Procurou seus sapatos e os encontrou dentro do banheiro. Os calçou apressadamente, lavou o rosto e tentou dar um jeito nos cabelos. Não conseguiu. Saiu do quarto e caminhou a passos largos na direção em que ela imaginava que fosse a porta de saída do apartamento e pela pressa não pode evitar chocar-se de frente com Sasuke que saía da cozinha, já pronto para ir para a faculdade.

– Então foi você, seu canalha? E eu achei que você fosse uma boa pessoa! – disse ela acertando alguns tapas no rapaz confuso diante daquela reação. – Você se aproveitou de mim enquanto eu estava bêbada, seu imbecil! – mais tapas.

– Ta louca, garota? – ele finalmente entendeu a razão do surto da menina e segurou seus braços impedindo que ela prosseguisse com as tentativas de agressão – Eu não me aproveitei de você, não perderia meu tempo com isso.

– O que você quer dizer com isso? – ela pareceu furiosa diante daquele comentário provocativo e, obviamente, mentiroso, já que, sim, ele sentia uma atração por ela.

– Não se faça de besta. – disse ainda segurando-lhe os pulsos – Deveria ter deixado você sozinha perdida no campus, garota inconsequente.

– Não me chame de garota, eu tenho nome! - respondeu ela quase rosnando.

– Quer saber, chega dessa discussão ridícula, você quer tomar café? – perguntou ele soltando os braços dela.

– Não, eu quero ir pra casa, só isso. – respondeu ela, rispidamente.

– Tudo bem, vou escovar os dentes e te levo em casa, seu carro ficou na universidade. – disse ele se retirando e deixando a rosada para trás.

Dez minutos depois, Sasuke voltou para a sala e encontrou Sakura sentada no sofá com uma cara de poucos amigos. Ela ficava extremamente sexy com aquele "bico" infantil, mas ele recriminou esse pensamente lembrando que ainda estava com raiva por ter sido acusado de aproveitador de alcoólatras indefesas.

– Vamos. – murmurou sem parar de caminhar.

Ela se levantou e seguiu Sasuke até o carro. Deu a ele seu endereço e depois disso um silêncio ensurdecedor se instalou entre eles. Dessa vez, ambos se sentiram incomodados. Ambos queriam quebrar aquela parede criada entre o banco do motorista e do passageiro e gritar desaforos um para o outro. Mas nenhum ousou fazê-lo.

Tal silêncio foi quebrado quando Sasuke estacionou em frente ao prédio de Sakura.

–Vou esperar você no carro. Você tem vinte e cinco minutos para se arrumar. Já perdi muito tempo com você e não quero me atrasar para a faculdade por sua causa.

Ela saiu do carro e fez questão de bater a porta com bastante força como quem diz "vá se ferrar". Chegando em seu apartamento notou que o que mais queria fazer naquele momento era se jogar na cama e dormir o dia inteiro, mas era seu segundo dia de aula e não se daria o luxo de faltar, lutou muito para conseguir estudar em Harvard e não levaria na brincadeira.

E foi com essa motivação que ela se arrumou em aproximadamente quinze minutos. Comeu uma maçã, escovou os dentes e desceu ao encontro de Sasuke. Entrou no carro sem falar nada e foi assim até chegarem na faculdade.

Caminharam juntos até os prédios de seus respectivos cursos e na hora de se separarem Sakura murmurou um "obrigada pela carona", com uma entonação que dava a entender que ela queria mesmo era mandar-lhe pro inferno.

Sakura não se concentrou durante as três primeiras aulas inteiras. Sua cabeça parecia querer explodir, seu corpo todo dolorido por conta do paintball, um baita resfriado por ter passado muito tempo com roupas molhadas e uma cara terrível por conta da briga com Sasuke.

Na sua cabeça só o que se passavam eram os desaforos que ela queria gritar na cara de Sasuke pela audácia de ter dito que não perderia seu tempo se aproveitando dela e por chamar ela de "garota" mesmo sabendo o nome dela.

– "E por ser incrivelmente lindo.."

– Sakura? – chamou Ino – Sakura! – chamou um pouco mais alto despertando Sakura de seus devaneios.

– Ahn? Ah, Oi Ino. – disse ela saindo de seu infinito particular.

– O que você tem? Está com uma cara péssima... – perguntou Ino em um sussurro para que só Sakura ouvisse.

– Ta tudo bem, Ino, só tive uma noite ruim. – vendo que Ino não engoliu aquela história, ela continuou. – Na hora do almoço eu te explico melhor.

As outras aulas se passaram consideravelmente rápido, Sakura ainda se sentia mal, mas parecia ter "aliviado" sua cabeça ao saber que dividiria o que passou com Ino. A hora do almoço chegou e Ino, Hinata e Sakura foram ao refeitório.

– Então, - começou Ino, pondo sua bandeja na mesa e puxando uma cadeira – vai nos contar o que aconteceu, _panda?_

– Panda? – perguntou Hinata sem entender o motivo do apelido.

– Não está vendo as olheiras enormes nos olhos dela, Hina? – respondeu Ino, provocando uma risada tímida em Hinata.

– Ok, ok, vou contar pra vocês. – disse Sakura.

Contou-lhes todo o ocorrido, desde as doses de tequila até a discussão no apartamento de Sasuke e a carona para a faculdade.

– Que fofo gente. – disse Hinata tomando um gole de seu suco.

– Fofo? – disse Sakura indignada – Ele praticamente me chamou de feia e você acha isso fofo?

– Sakura, pense bem, se fosse outro menino não teria cuidado de você. Teria lhe deixado bêbada por aí, como ele disse que deveria ter feito. – disse Ino.

Sakura não respondeu nada e continuou sua refeição pensando sobre o que Ino havia dito a ela. Será que ela realmente estava errada? Será que ele só disse aquela grosseria pra ela na hora da raiva? Ela sentia que lhe devia desculpas, mas seu orgulho era mais forte. Decidiu esquecer o episódio e fingir que não conhecia Sasuke. Eles nem ao menos eram amigos, mal se conheciam, não haveria dificuldade em tirá-lo da sua vida.

– Vamos nos atrasar para a aula se não nos apressarmos, meninas. – disse Hinata checando as horas em seu celular.

– Verdade – concordou Sakura já se levantando da mesa junto com Ino e Hinata.

As três caminharam rapidamente para a sala de aula chegando lá segundos antes de o sinal tocar. Sentaram-se em seus devidos lugares e esperaram o professor quietas.

As aulas que se seguiram se arrastaram lentamente, na metade da ultima aula uma moça bem vestida e com uma maquiagem um pouco exagerada, que deveria fazer parte da direção da universidade, pediu licença, entrou na sala e falou alguma coisa para o professor.

– Sakura Haruno? – chamou o professor em voz alta.

– Sim. – respondeu ela levantando seu olhar do caderno ao professor.

– Venha cá. – ela se levantou e caminhou até ela. – O reitor quer que você vá até a sala dele, como esta é a última aula, leve logo seu material.

– Ah, tudo bem. – Sakura ficou um pouco apreensiva, mas não havia feito nada de errado, logo não tinha motivos para temer.

Foi até sua carteira e recolheu suas coisas. Deu um "tchau" breve para Ino e Hinata e saiu da sala acompanhada pela moça que veio chamá-la na sala, esta a levou até a sala do reitor.

– Com licença. – disse ela entrando no escritório do reitor.

– Sente-se. – disse ele com uma voz calma, porém séria.

Sakura se sentou e esperou que ele prosseguisse.

– Bem, senhorita Haruno, eu vou direto ao ponto. Ontem tivemos a recepção dos calouros e, como você deve saber, a Harvard não impede qualquer uma dessas comemorações. Até nos divertimos com alguns trotes – riu – mas o que quero dizer é que não toleramos alguns acontecimentos, como por exemplo, um fiesta prata estacionado no centro da quadra poliesportiva. – disse com o olhar acusador

– O QUE?!

– Você não sofrerá nenhuma punição em relação a universidade, mas-

– Mas eu não estacionei meu carro lá! Eu o coloquei na vaga que me foi direcionada! – disse ela aos berros.

– Srta. Haruno, não suba seu tom pra mim! – disse ele fazendo com que ela se calasse. – Como eu ia dizendo, você não sofrerá punição alguma por parte da universidade, mas seu carro fora apreendido e levado para o estacionamento do departamento de trânsito.

– "Ah que merda" – pensou ela.

– Sinto muito, Srta., acho que terá de voltar para casa de taxi. – disse o reitor dando o assunto por encerrado.

Sakura saiu do escritório do reitor e se perguntou onde estariam as meninas. Não tinha dinheiro para um taxi e só conhecia Ino e Hinata na faculdade, teria que achá-las para pedir uma carona. Andou apressadamente pelo campus para chegar até a área próxima ao prédio do curso de medicina.

Checou se Ino e Hinata estavam por lá, mas não as viu. Entrou no prédio e as caçou por toda parte e nada. Quando já estava próxima da desistência deu de cara com Ino saindo do refeitório de mãos dadas com um rapaz ruivo e mal-encarado.

– Ino! – disse segurando a colega pelos ombros – Graças a deu eu te achei.

– Já volto, amor. – disse Ino se afastando um pouco de do rapaz para falar com Sakura. – O que foi, Saky?

– Meu carro foi apreendido pelo departamento de trânsito e eu não tenho como voltar para casa. – em vista à confusão na expressão de Ino, Sakura detalhou o acontecido. – Os veteranos carregaram meu carro ontem a noite e puseram no centro da quadra poliesportiva.

– Ah! – Ino segurou o riso.

– Você pode me dar uma carona para casa? Estou sem dinheiro para um taxi.. – disse Sakura ignorando o fato de Ino ter achado aquela situação engraçada.

– Desculpe, Sakura, mas não vou para casa daqui, nem, ao menos, trouxe meu carro. Vou para a casa do Gaara. – disse apontando para o ruivo a poucos metros atrás dela..

– Ah, tudo bem... – Sakura pensou por um instante – Hinata ainda está por aqui?

– Ela acabou de ir embora. – disse Ino fazendo uma careta.

– Ah, que droga. Tudo bem, Ino, vou dar um jeito de ir para casa depois nos falamos. – disse ela já saindo de perto da amiga.

Sakura pensou sobre o que faria e não conseguia chegar a uma solução cabível. Só conhecia mais uma pessoa na universidade inteira e esta pessoa era Sasuke. Tentou por cerca de quinze minutos achar outra solução que não fosse ter de pedir carona para Sasuke quebrando todo aquele orgulho, mas não obteve sucesso.

– "É, vou ter que me redimir" – pensou ela já saindo do prédio de seu curso para procurar por Sasuke.

Como não o encontrou por perto do prédio do curso de direito, resolveu ir até onde ele havia estacionado seu carro pela manhã, para saber se ele ainda estava por lá.

Ao chegar no estacionamento, constatou que Sasuke ainda não havia ido embora, porém estava a um passo de perder sua carona pois Sasuke já estava manobrando o carro para sair da vaga. Seu primeiro impulso foi correr para frente do carro impedindo a saída dele.

Sasuke freou bruscamente devido ao susto que levou com Sakura aparecendo na frente de seu veículo. Desligou o carro e saiu do mesmo.

– Você ta louca, garota?

– Sasuke, me ajuda, por favor. – perguntou ela tentando se convencer de que não estava abusando da boa vontade do rapaz.

– O que você quer? – ele pareceu se acalmar. Ela lhe explicou o que aconteceu com seu carro e ele disse que lhe daria uma carona.

Enquanto dirigia, Sasuke pensava no quão incrível era o modo como ele não conseguia ignorar aquela menina. Havia passado o dia inteiro com ela na cabeça, mesmo depois daquela cena ridícula em seu apartamento e agora não conseguira simplesmente negar uma carona e deixá-la pagar pelo seu desaforo. Após, aproximadamente, vinte minutos de silêncio, Sasuke parou em frente ao prédio de Sakura.

– Sasuke, - ela falou um pouco hesitando. Ele não respondeu, apenas direcionou seu olhar a ela. – me desculpe por hoje mais cedo. Você só quis me ajudar e eu lhe retribui daquela forma. Sinto muito.

– Tudo bem, Sakura. Vamos esquecer o que aconteceu esta manhã. – disse ele dando um meio sorriso.

– Então, - disse ela destravando o cinto de segurança. – obrigada pela carona.

– De nada.

Ela se inclinou para o lado para abraçá-lo e ele fez o mesmo. Sasuke pode sentir como se seu corpo vibrasse em cada local tocado por ela. Separaram-se do abraço aos poucos, mantendo o contato visual, era como se um imã estivesse atraindo um para perto do outro. Os olhos se fecharam aos poucos e ambos já esperavam o choque contra os lábios do outro.

Milímetros antes das bocas se tocarem, a música "payphone", vinda do celular de Sasuke, os sobressaltou quebrando o clima em mil pedaços. Ele rejeitou a ligação e os dois se olharam um tanto quanto sem graça.

– Er, a gente se vê amanhã, Sasuke. – disse Sakura já abrindo a porta do carro. – Boa noite.

A porta do carro se fechou e Sakura entrou no prédio sumindo da vista de Sasuke que pensava em matar quem quer que tenha interrompido o momento dos dois. Tentou se acalmar pensando que amanhã a veria na universidade e eles poderiam fazer o que fora interrompido hoje. Ligou o carro e antes de partir colocou alguma música para tocar.

Na tela de seu celular era possível visualizar um sms escrito: "Uma chamada perdida de Itachi".


	3. Em paz

Sakura entrou em seu apartamento atordoada pelo que acabara de não acontecer. Em um momento queria matar Sasuke por não achá-la digna de se aproveitar, no momento seguinte, estava quase beijando ele.

–"Deus, o que foi isso?" – pensou ela enquanto se sentava no sofá.

Resolveu manter a calma e tomar um banho para se livrar daquele arrepio na nuca. O término de seu namoro com Naruto estava muito recente e ela havia sofrido por ter perdido a amizade que cultivara desde a infância. Não pretendia se envolver com ninguém por pelo menos uns seis meses.

Namorou Naruto por cerca de um ano e constatou, nesse período, que não poderia ser mais do que a melhor amiga dele. O loiro era muito divertido, ele a fazia rir o dia inteiro, era bonito e a colocava pra cima quando ela estava triste, mas simplesmente não conseguia se sentir de fato namorando ele.

Era estranho beijar ele e na primeira vez em que fizeram sexo ela não sentiu emoção alguma. Tentou convencer a si mesma de que era apenas por ser sua primeira vez, mas foi igual na segunda e na terceira vez. E isso foi suficiente para Sakura terminar o namoro e Naruto a amizade dos dois.

Terminando seu banho, Sakura pôs um pijama e preparou macarrão instantâneo, estava muito cansada para perder seu tempo comendo. Após a breve refeição, tomou um comprimido para dor de cabeça e se deitou.

Dormiu pensando no que havia quase acontecido entre ela e Sasuke. Ela queria aquele beijo. Sabia que queria. E sabia que, caso ele tomasse iniciativa, ela não resistiria. Mas não iria correr atrás, se fosse pra acontecer, aconteceria naturalmente.

Sasuke acordou com toda a disposição do mundo, até cantou durante o banho. Tomou um café rápido para não se atrasar, escovou os dentes e se arrumou para a faculdade com mais esmero do que costumava. Passou perfume e não penteou o cabelo. Nunca penteava mesmo.

Após uma breve ligação de sua mãe, desceu até o estacionamento de seu prédio, pegou seu carro e partiu para a faculdade.

Sakura havia acordado mais cedo para buscar seu carro no departamento de trânsito, o que não levou mais de vinte minutos.

Chegou na faculdade quinze minutos antes da hora de sua aula e encontrou Ino e Gaara conversando próximos ao prédio de seu curso.

– Bom dia, gente. – disse Sakura ao casal.

– Bom dia, Saky. – notando que Gaara não respondeu e sabendo do quão fechado seu namorado era, Ino lembrou-se que não os havia apresentado e resolveu fazê-lo. – Ah, amor, essa aqui é a Sakura. Sakura, esse daqui é o amor.

Gaara estendeu a mão para Sakura e murmurou um "prazer" quase inaudível.

– Prazer, Gaara. – disse Sakura apertando a mão de Gaara e sorrindo.

Os três conversaram por um tempo e até Hinata chegar e chamar Ino para um cantinho para contar alguma fofoca. Sakura e Gaara não se conheciam direito, mas surpreendentemente estavam tendo uma conversa divertida.

Falavam sobre Ino e sobre seus transtornos bipolares e riam comentando as bobagens que ela vivia dizendo. Sasuke chegou no exato momento em que Sakura gargalhava sobre alguma coisa que Gaara havia dito e uma estranha sensação invadiu seu corpo.

Era como se seu sangue fervesse. Seus dentes trincaram, seus punhos cerraram-se e pela primeira vez em sua vida sentiu ciúmes de alguém. Sentiu-se traído pelo fato de ter programado conversar com Sakura e chamá-la para sair e chegando lá deu de cara com ela _flertando_ com aquele "cabeça de fósforo".

–"Quer saber, tem uma fila de garotas que me preferem a ele, não vou me afetar por essa aí" – e pensando nisso, direcionou-se à seu curso a passos firmes.

Ino e Hinata voltaram a conversar com Sakura e Gaara sobre um assunto qualquer até que soasse o sinal de que deveriam ir para suas salas. As meninas se separaram de Gaara e entraram na sala. Enquanto esperavam o professor de anatomia, Ino iniciou a conversa.

– Ei vocês estão sabendo da festa vip que vai ter nesse sábado? – perguntou ela as duas amigas.

– Que festa? – perguntou Sakura.

– Uma que vai ter no sábado, mas é só para quem foi convidado. A maioria são veteranos, só vou porque Gaara conseguiu dois convites. – disse a loira dando um sorriso que se transformou em um bico de descontentamento segundos depois. – Queria tanto que vocês fossem comigo.

– Kiba me convidou para ir nessa festa, mas eu não sei, estava pensando em ficar em casa no sábado e estudar um pouco para pegar o ritmo da faculdade. – disse Hinata.

– Deixa de bobagem, Hina, não vamos te perdoar se você não for, não é, Sakura? – disse Ino em tom de brincadeira.

– Mas, Ino, pra eu não perdoar Hinata tenho primeiro que arranjar um jeito de ir, né? – disse Sakura.

O professor entrou na sala antes que Ino pudesse responder pondo um fim na conversa das três e dos demais alunos da sala.

Não se tocou no assunto, mas Sakura pensou durante a aula inteira sobre o que faria para conseguir entrar na festa, se Sasuke estaria na festa, se Sasuke a chamaria pra ir com ele, se ele a chamasse com que roupa iria e no porque de estar tão ansiosa por uma festinha de nada.

A aula terminou e Sakura notou que não havia esclarecido uma dúvida.

– A propósito, Hina, quem é aquele tal Kiba que tinha convidado você pra festa? – perguntou Sakura.

– Ah, K-kiba.. Bem.. – pôde-se ver Hinata extremamente corada.

– É o bofe da Hinata. – disse Ino abrindo sua bolsa e retirando uma serra de unha. – Ele é um pouco estranho, mas é bonito. Tem um aspecto meio... Selvagem.

– Aê, Hinata. – disse Sakura zombando e piorando a situação de sua amiga que parecia querer cavar um buraco e se enterrar.

As três continuaram a conversar animadamente até que em um estalo mental Sakura se sobressaltou.

– Gente, estamos atrasadas! – disse ela exasperada olhando em seu relógio.

– Mas a sala de bioquímica é aqui do lado. – disse Ino apontando na direção da sala.

– Mas eu me inscrevi em medicina atlética. Tenho que correr para a quadra poliesportiva. Tchau, meninas! – dito isso, Sakura saiu em disparada rumo a sua aula.

Corria apressadamente no campus e por desviar o olhar para seu relógio por um mero instante acabou tropeçando em uma pedra e caindo em cima de alguém. Foi uma queda e tanto. Papéis voaram e celulares se desmontaram.

Em meio a uma série descontrolada de pedidos de desculpa Sakura notou que havia caído em cima de Sasuke. Sentiu seu rosto corar levemente, mas logo se recompôs e ajudou ele a catar os pedaços de seu celular.

Foi quando juntava a bateria do celular de Sasuke que pôde ver que dois convites da festa vip haviam caído de sua bolsa do mesmo.

– Você vai? – perguntou ela juntando os convites e entregando para ele.

– Acho que não, e você? – perguntou ele juntando a mochila dela.

– Não tenho convites. – disse ela.

– Fica com os meus, não pretendo ir nisso mesmo. – disse ele entregando os convites, mas visto que ela só pegou um, continuou. – Toma esse outro, leva aquele ruivo com você. – disse a ultima parte com um tom de desgosto na voz. Quase desdém.

– Gaara? – disse Sakura.

– É, que seja. – disse ele desviando dela e seguindo seu caminho.

Sakura não fazia ideia do motivo do comportamento de Sasuke ou porque ele sugeriu que ela convidasse o namorado de sua amiga para ir com ela, mas agora ela estava atrasada para aula. Este fato a fez ignorar o que acabara de acontecer e seguir correndo, desta vez, olhando para frente.

Três dias se passaram depois do incidente da queda e nem sinal de Sasuke. Se por um lado Sakura estava aliviada por não ter que se esforçar pra manter o controle, por outro estava decepcionada, pois, mesmo que tentasse se convencer do contrário, queria aquele beijo interrompido desde que pousara os olhos no rapaz.

O sábado de Sakura tinha se resumido em uma só palavra: Estudar. Já havia desistido da ideia de ir para aquela tal festa vip, só conhecia Ino e Hinata na faculdade e as duas estariam acompanhadas, tinha Sasuke, mas este não ia, o que faria lá? Encheria a cara?

Pensando os prós e contras de ir pra festa, Sakura resolver, por fim, ficar em casa. Estudaria, assistiria alguma série, leria um livro, faria qualquer coisa que lhe poupasse do tédio.

Após aproximadamente duas horas de estudo, se levantou e foi até a cozinha tomar um copo d'água. Ao chegar lá percebeu que havia esquecido seu celular em cima do balcão da cozinha e o pegou de lá.

Enquanto tomava água, desbloqueou seu celular para checar as horas, mas o que lhe chamou atenção foram três chamadas perdidas de um número não salvo no celular. Resolveu ligar de volta.

Sentou-se a mesa da cozinha enquanto o celular chamava insistentemente.

_– Alô?!_– disse a voz do outro lado da linha.

– Quem tá falando? – disse Sakura para voz do outro lado da linha.

_– Sou eu, Sakura._ – ao notar que a mesma permaneceu calada, continuou. – _O Sasuke!_

– Sasuke? – disse ela – Como você conseguiu meu número?

_– Hinata me deu._ – disse ele dando de ombros. – _Então, você já está pronta?_

– Pronta?

_– É, para a festa.._

– Sasuke, pensei que você não ia à festa. – disse ela confusa.

_– Eu não ia, mas estou entediado._ – explicou ele. – _Se arrume. Busco você em uma hora. Tchau._

Antes que pudesse retrucar, Sakura ouviu um bipe insistente indicando que a ligação havia terminado.

– Arg, que ódio, agora eu vou ter que me arrumar na velocidade de luz. – disse ela saindo da cozinha já em direção ao banheiro.

Tomou um banho sem lavar o cabelo, o que poupou bastante tempo, saiu do banho pingando água por todo o apartamento, havia esquecido a toalha no quarto.

Chegando no quarto se secou e colocou um vestido no estilo tubinho, preto com alguns detalhes em cobre, fez chapinha em seus cabelos já lisos e os jogou pro lado, fez uma maquiagem escura que realçou o verde esmeralda de seus olhos e calçou uma anko boot.

Sasuke chegou minutos antes do combinado, ligou para Sakura avisando que já estava esperando ela em frente ao seu prédio e pediu que ela não demorasse. Sakura escovou os dentes, se olhou no espelho, retocou o batom, se olhou no espelho, passou o perfume, se olhou no espelho pela milésima vez e se perguntou por que estava tão ansiosa.

Apanhou sua bolsa e os convites, desligou as luzes, respirou fundo e desceu ao encontro de Sasuke.

Sasuke estava à espera de Sakura fazia dez minutos. Cansado de ficar sentado sem fazer nada, resolveu desligar o carro e sair do mesmo para tomar um ar.

Encostado na porta do carro, e já discando o número de Sakura para apressá-la, Sasuke pôde ver, num rápido desvio de olhar da tela do celular para o portão do prédio, o que ele julgou ser a figura mais feminina e avassaladora que já tinha visto.

Ela parecia uma felina andando na direção dele, era como se a cada passo que ela ficava mais próxima o coração de Sasuke fosse dobrado. Ela o seduzia sem o menor esforço. Seus olhos verdes faziam a boca de Sasuke secar e as mãos suarem. E ele se perdia nas próprias emoções.

– Quer uma foto? – disse Sakura zombando pelo fato de Sasuke ter encarado ela por cerca de dez segundos sem dizer qualquer palavra.

– Você... Você está linda, Sakura. – disse ele com toda sinceridade que havia em si.

– Você também, Sasuke. – disse ela sorrindo.

Ele abriu a porta e murmurou um "vamos" para que ela entrasse no carro. Entrou no carro também e seguiu para a festa tentando concentrar o pensamento em qualquer coisa que não fosse Sakura, porém era um tanto complicado com seu doce perfume exalando no carro. Como ele queria sentir aquele perfume em seu pescoço.

Chegando na festa entraram juntos, o que ocasionou alguns olhares tortos de meninas apaixonadas por Sasuke.

– Você não precisa ficar comigo se não quiser, Sakura. Não viemos juntos. – disse ao notar que ela corria os olhos pelo salão, provavelmente procurando o "cabeça de fósforo".

– Tudo bem. – disse ela com certa mágoa achando que ele estava se desfazendo de sua companhia e assim saindo de perto de Sasuke para procurar suas amigas.

Achou Ino, mas esta estava dançando animadamente e um tanto indecentemente com Gaara. Andou um pouco mais atrás de Hinata, mas não a achou. Acabou por desistir e ir para o bar. Não ficaria bêbada, mas uma ou duas margaritas não fazem mal a ninguém.

Já estava em seu terceiro copo quando um rapaz bonito e extremamente branco sentou-se no banco ao seu lado.

– Oi. – disse ele com um sorriso amigável no rosto.

– Oi. – respondeu ela.

– Qual seu nome? – perguntou ele pedindo um copo de uísque.

– Sakura, e o seu? – respondeu ela tomando um gole de sua margarita.

– Sai.

Sasuke bebia e conversava com seus amigos e observava Sakura de longe. Viu o rapaz se aproximar dela e puxar conversa. Achou por um instante que ela estivesse traindo Gaara, mas segundos depois o avistou na pista de dança se agarrando com uma loira. Se sentiu um babaca por ter pensado que Sakura estava flertando com ele e por ter agido durante a semana toda como um completo idiota com Sakura. Tinha que se desculpar. Resolveu tomá-la para si, não queria mais nenhum rapaz cercando ela.

Caminhou até o bar interrompendo uma conversa não muito animada entre Sakura e um rapaz branquelo que Sasuke desconhecia. A segurou pela cintura e sussurrou em seu ouvido: - Vem comigo. Já deu dessa festa.

Sakura sentiu um calafrio e sua única reação foi descer do banco amparada pelas mãos de Sasuke e seguir com o mesmo, sem soltar as mãos. Eles saíram do clube onde a festa ocorria e entraram no carro de Sasuke sem trocar sequer um olhar.

Sasuke dirigiu por cerca de cinco minutos e logo pararam em uma praça. Sasuke saiu do carro e deu a volta abrindo a porta para Sakura que desceu do carro e caminhou ao lado dele até um banco.

Os dois se sentaram em silêncio. Sasuke olhou para o céu e avistou uma lua minguante que lhe cativou. Uma brisa fria soprou e Sakura se encolheu. Sasuke desviou o olhar da lua para os olhos de Sakura e concluiu que estes eram mais cativantes do que a própria lua. Sakura pode sentir a alma de Sasuke através daqueles olhos tão negros que a encaravam com tamanha ternura.

As mãos se tocaram levemente, sobressaltando ambos. Devido a um súbito frio nos dedos, e a uma vontade imensa de sentir a pele macia de Sakura, Sasuke agarrou-lhe a mão. Sakura encostou a cabeça em seu ombro e eles permaneceram assim. Calados. Apreciando as desculpas pedidas em silêncio. Apreciando o toque singelo das mãos. Apreciando a paz que um proporcionava ao outro.


	4. Chocolate

Alguns raios alaranjados pintavam o céu quando Sasuke parou seu carro em frente ao prédio de Sakura. Ele estacionou e olhou para Sakura que dormia de forma angelical no acento ao lado. Era estranho o modo como aquela garota o fazia sentir bem. Confortável. Acolhido.

Não queria ter que acordá-la, queria simplesmente velar seu sono até que seus belos olhos verdes se abrissem para iluminar seu dia, mas deveria acordá-la. Ela estava cansada e ele igualmente. Mereciam um belo sono após a noite incrível que passaram juntos fazendo absolutamente nada.

Aproximou-se de Sakura vagarosamente. Tocou seu rosto com a costa de uma das mão e sussurrou:

– Acorde, Sakura. Chegamos em sua casa. – Sakura suspirou e abriu os olhos vagarosamente.

– Sasuke? – disse ela um pouco atordoada.

– Oi Sakura. – disse ele retirando a mão de seu rosto. – Chegamos na sua casa. Você dormiu o caminho todo.

– Então foi um sonho?! – murmurou Sakura para si mesma.

– Que? – perguntou Sasuke sem entender o que se passava.

– Eu sonhei com você. – disse ela meio sorrindo.

– O que você sonhou?

–Deixa pra lá. – disse ela rindo brevemente. – Então, Sasuke. Eu já vou indo. Obrigada pela caron-

Sakura fora interrompida por Sasuke que a beijou levemente, com ternura. Após o toque singelo dos lábios, Sasuke sussurrou:

– Foi real, Sakura.

Sakura sentiu uma confusão de emoções em seu peito e a única atitude que conseguiu tomar foi abrir a porta e correr para seu apartamento, onde depois de um banho rápido não tardou a dormir pesadamente. Ela não queria pensar sobre o que aconteceu, mas de certo queria que acontecesse de novo.

Sasuke partiu para seu apartamento com um sentimento de "quero mais". Chegando lá tomou um banho e sentiu uma leve dor no estomago. Não era de se surpreender que estivesse com fome, não havia jantado na noite anterior e já eram sete horas da manhã.

Vestiu uma bermuda xadrez e calçou uma havaiana. Iria até a padaria, tomaria um café da manhã e quando voltasse para casa dormiria pelo tempo que lhe fosse necessário para saciar o sono.

Sasuke pensou em ir andando, mas a padaria ficava a três quarteirões de sua casa e com o sono que estava seria impossível andar todo esse trajeto com os próprios pés. Apanhou as chaves do carro e do apartamento e correu para o elevador.

Chegou na padaria em menos de dois minutos. Comeu um sanduiche, tomou um café e notou que havia esquecido a carteira no carro. Voltou até lá para buscá-la e pode notar que em baixo do banco de passageiros em que Sakura havia sentado jazia uma pequena bolsa preta que ele julgou ser de da mesma.

Uma ideia lhe atingiu a cabeça. Era perfeito, agora ele tinha um motivo bom o suficiente para ir até a casa de Sakura. Decidiu cuidar disso mais tarde, pois agora ela estaria dormindo. Pegou sua carteira e pagou a conta.

Chegando em casa, ligou o ar condicionado de seu quarto e dormiu.

Sakura acordou por volta das três horas da tarde com uma fome doída em seu estômago. Foi até a cozinha e preparou algo para comer.

Depois de almoçar, tomou um banho e vestiu um pijama qualquer. Não tinha nada pra fazer pelo resto da ta tarde e na esperança de se livrar do tédio resolveu assistir um filme.

Preparou pipoca, pegou um pote de sorvete que estava pela metade e um cobertor.

O filme já começava quando a campainha soou. Sakura se levantou curiosa, olhou no relógio de parede e viu que eram seis horas da tarde. Tentou recordar se havia marcado algo pra esse horário, mas sem sucesso.

Olhou pelo olho mágico e um nervosismo lhe atingiu. Abriu a porta vagarosamente.

Sasuke esperava do lado de fora ansioso e eufórico. Quando Sakura abriu a porta ele não pôde deixar de notar o quão sexy ela ficava naquele babydoll azul marinho. Sasuke ficou meio aéreo por alguns instantes, mas ao enxergar os belos orbes verdes o encarando com curiosidade, lembrou-se do motivo de estar ali.

– Oi, Sakura. – disse um pouco sem graça se inclinando e beijando a bochecha de Sakura – desculpa aparecer sem avisar, é que você esqueceu sua bolsa no carro...

– Ah... Obrigada, Sasuke. – disse ela pegando a bolsa – Quer entrar? Eu ia assistir a um filme, porque não fica e assiste comigo? – disse ela dando espaço para que Sasuke entrasse no apartamento.

– Tudo bem. – disse ele entrando. – Que filme vamos assistir?

– Bonequinha de luxo. – Sasuke fez uma careta em desapontamento. – Ah, Sasuke, é um clássico! – disse ela se acomodando no sofá ao lado dele e puxando uma parte da coberta que o cobria para si.

– Ok, ok, mas da próxima vez, eu escolho o filme. – disse ele.

– Feito. – respondeu Sakura estendendo a mão para que ele apertasse "fechando o contrato".

Sakura apertou o play e os dois assistiam ao filme e comiam as guloseimas em total silêncio. Aos poucos, como que de forma automática, os dois foram se aproximando mais e mais. Sakura encostou a cabeça no ombro de Sasuke e este passou seu braço em volta dela.

– Sakura. – chamou ele.

– Oi – disse ela olhando pra ele a poucos centímetros de distância do rosto de Sasuke.

– Eu vou te beijar. Mas dessa vez, não foge, tá?

Ela sorriu e o beijou profunda e demoradamente. Aquele beijo se transformou em vários outros.

Dias se passaram, semanas se passaram e mais e mais beijos eram trocados. Se beijavam a todo instante e em todo lugar. Na cantina da faculdade, na porta da sala de aula, na quadra, no carro e principalmente no apartamento de Sakura.

Tudo corria em perfeita harmonia até uma sexta-feira que aparentemente seria como as últimas quatro que se passaram.

Sasuke e Sakura andavam juntos pelo campus e quem os visse juraria que eram namorados, porém ambos afirmavam que eram apenas amigos. Amigos com "benefícios".

– Que filme vamos assistir hoje? – perguntou Sakura sorrindo animada, pois já sabia que o filme não era nada além de um pretexto para que ela e Sasuke passassem horas agarrados no sofá.

– Ah, eu tenho um ótimo, mas esqueci de trazer. – disse ele. – Porque não assistimos na minha casa dessa vez? A gente passa na sua casa pra você trocar de roupa e vamos pra lá... O que você acha? – perguntou ele abrindo a porta do carro para que Sakura entrasse.

– Por mim, tudo bem. – disse ela entrando no carro e esperando por ele.

No caminho até a casa de Sakura os dois não conversaram muito, apesar de conviverem juntos a cerca de um mês Sasuke ainda era o mesmo garoto fechado e misterioso que Sakura conheceu em seu primeiro dia de aula.

Chegando no apartamento de Sakura, Sasuke se sentou no sofá familiar e esperou a rosada se arrumar. Vinte minutos depois a mesma apareceu com um vestido verde de alcinhas que marcava sua cintura fina. O cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo e no pé sapatilhas brancas.

– Vamos? – perguntou ela sorrindo.

– Claro. – respondeu ele se levantando do sofá e seguindo-a até a porta.

No caminho para o apartamento de Sasuke, pararam em um super mercado e compraram morangos, calda de chocolate, sorvete, chantilly, refrigerante, algodão doce e mais qualquer outra espécie de doce que Sakura pudesse imaginar. Sasuke, particularmente, não gostava muito de doces, mas naquela noite queria agradar Sakura ao máximo.

Chegaram ao apartamento de Sasuke e o mesmo pôs o colchão de sua cama no chão da sala, de frente para a TV. Sakura perguntou o porquê daquilo e ele respondeu que o sofá não era muito confortável. Ela deu de ombros e tirou suas sapatilhas deitando no colchão em seguida.

Sasuke foi até seu quarto e trouxe uns DVDs, os quais jogou no colchão para que Sakura escolhesse.

– Vou tomar um banho, pode escolher o filme que eu já volto. – disse ele indo em direção ao banheiro.

Dez minutos depois, Sakura pôde vislumbrar um Sasuke saindo do banheiro com os cabelos negros pingando pelas costas nuas. Sakura se sentiu um pouco envergonhada por ver Sasuke só de toalha, mas o mesmo pareceu não se importar muito com isso. Traçou o caminho até seu quarto e voltou de lá com uma bermuda e uma camiseta. Na mão trazia uma coberta.

– E então, escolheu o filme? – disse ele se sentando no colchão ao lado de Sakura e cobrindo ambos.

– Escolhi sim. E comi quase todo o sorvete. – disse ela rindo.

– Ah, tudo bem ainda tem bastante coisa pra comer durante o filme. – disse ele rindo também.

Sasuke apertou o play e desligou a luz. Os dez primeiros minutos de filme foram vistos com atenção. Já era quase um ritual Sasuke passar o braço ao redor do pescoço de Sakura para dar inicio a sequencia de beijos, mas, desta vez, Sasuke resolveu fazer diferente.

Sakura se encontrava distraída com o filme quando Sasuke se inclinou para baixo e começou a depositar leves beijos em seu pescoço, o que lhe causou um arrepio instantâneo. Aos poucos ela entrou no clima e os beijos se tornaram mordidas.

Sasuke puxou Sakura para seu colo e a mesma sentou de frente para ele com as pernas ao redor de seu corpo, os dois se beijaram ferozmente. As mãos de Sasuke exploravam as costas de Sakura, enquanto que a mesma retirava sua camisa apressadamente.

Num rápido movimento, Sasuke abriu o zíper do vestido de Sakura e desceu as alças do mesmo, fazendo com que os seios pálidos e macios de mamilos rosados e eretos ficassem a mostra.

Tocou o seio esquerdo de Sakura com a mão e massageou o mamilo com o polegar recebendo um gemido da mesma em sinal de aprovação. Com a boca alcançou o outro seio fazendo com que Sakura arfasse e agarrasse seu cabelo com as duas mãos.

Após alguns minutos, Sakura puxou a cabeça de Sasuke para trás, fazendo-o parar de "brincar" com seus seios e em seguida lhe beijou a boca. Sakura se levantou do encaixe de Sasuke e ficou em pé no colchão de frente para o mesmo. Sasuke não entendeu o que se passava de imediato, mas, quando Sakura empurrou o vestido de sua cintura em diante e exibiu o corpo esguio e feminino coberto apenas por uma minúscula calcinha vermelha, ele não conseguiu manter o controle.

Sasuke engatinhou no colchão até chegar aos pés de Sakura, os quais beijou com delicadeza. O mesmo fez com os tornozelos, panturrilhas, joelhos e coxas, parando na direção de sua virilha. Olhou para cima e encarou os orbes verdes transbordando em desejo, pegou a perna esquerda de Sakura e apoiou em seu ombro, puxou a calcinha da mesma para o lado e se deleitou na intimidade morna e úmida da menina, que a cada movimento da língua de Sasuke revirava os olhos e gemia baixinho.

Sasuke retirou a perna de Sakura de seu ombro e desceu sua calcinha vagarosamente, apreciando a bela vista a sua frente. Sasuke agarrou as nádegas firmes da rosada puxando-a para baixo ao mesmo tempo em que se deitava no colchão. A mesma parou de joelhos com as pernas de Sasuke entre as suas.

Abrindo o botão e o zíper da bermuda de Sasuke, Sakura se deparou com uma ereção pulsante clamando por atenção. Puxando sua bermuda e sua cueca para baixo, Sakura abocanhou seu membro ereto provocando ondas de tesão em Sasuke.

Em uma rápida olhada para o lado, Sakura teve uma ideia deliciosa. Pegou a calda de chocolate que se encontrava ao lado do colchão e lambuzou o pênis de Sasuke com a mesma, fazendo questão de lamber a calda toda em seguida enquanto Sasuke soltava suspiros enlouquecidos e a segurava pelos cabelos.

Sasuke puxou a cabeça de Sakura impedindo-a de continuar o que estava fazendo e puxando a mesma para perto de si. Sakura ficou de quatro em cima de Sasuke que encaixou vagarosamente seu membro rijo na intimidade da garota que aos poucos foi dando ritmo as cavalgadas e aumentando o mesmo gradativamente.

Sasuke sentiu que chegava a seu clímax e murmurou um "vou gozar" que só fez com que Sakura aumentasse ainda mais a velocidade. Chegaram ao clímax juntos e Sakura se caiu sobre o peito de Sasuke.

Sasuke a abraçou e, exaustos, os dois dormiram.


	5. Insegurança

Ainda era cedo quando os primeiros raios de sol incomodaram os olhos de Sakura. Ela preferiu mantê-los fechados por alguns segundos enquanto respirava fundo e se espreguiçava. Sentindo um ar diferente, mais leve, quem sabe até um pouco mais... Divertido? Não, bem mais romântico, talvez. Ela não sabia explicar. Só sabia dizer que era bom e não queria que aquele momento acabasse tão cedo.

Olhou em volta e viu que estava no meio da sala, deitada em um colchão, nua e abraçada a seu... O que eles eram mesmo? Ah, aquilo podia ficar pra depois.

–Bom dia...- sentiu seu pescoço ser beijado.

–Er... Bom dia, Sasuke.- ela sentiu seu rosto esquentar. Apesar de já serem bem mais íntimos, – se é que entendem – ainda sentia-se desconfortável por estar nua ao lado de um rapaz.- Está com fome?

–Na verdade, não. Você está?- ele pergunta abraçando-a colando seus corpos por debaixo do cobertor.

–Um pouco.- respondeu aceitando o abraço e fazendo o mesmo.

–Quer comer fora?

–Ah, se você tiver uns ovos, pães e suco, eu posso fingir ser cozinheira.- riram.

–Adoraria ver você usando um avental. – ele riu fazendo Sakura ficar vermelha.

–Quer saber? Mudei de ideia.- disse emburrada enquanto levantava-se puxando o cobertor, deixando Sasuke completamente nu no colchão.- E cubra-se!- exigiu virando-se para que não visse as partes do rapaz.

Ele riu alto.

–Você que me despiu.

–N-não interessa.- estava como um pimentão.- Vista-se logo!

–Ah, qual é Sakura.- levantou.- Nós não deveríamos ter essas reações.- dizia enquanto colocava seu short, que jazia no sofá.- Nós estamos ficando há um tempão, eu gosto de você, você gosta de mim...- disse a última parte com um tom bem convencido.- Nós até tran-

–Sasuke!- interrompeu-o.

–O que foi?- ele olhou suas costas à mostra por causa do lençol. Aproximou-se um pouco.- O que tem demais? Isso é muito comum.

–Tsc, ah... Deixa pra lá.- ela riu, fazendo com que Sasuke soltasse uma risada pelo nariz.

–Escuta.- ele segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos.- Porque você não vai se vestir? Eu conheço um lugar que é bem legal. Nós podemos tomar café lá e então eu te levo pra casa. Certo?

–Uhum.- deu um sorriso quase imperceptível.

–Vai lá, criancinha.- ele riu e beijou os lábios da pequena que se aborreceu com o insulto e saiu pisando fundo.- Eu já disse que você fica uma gracinha com raiva?- ele disse debochando ao mesmo tempo que ela catava suas roupas no chão e fechava a porta do banheiro com toda sua força.

Sasuke pegou-se pensando em como ela ficava mesmo uma graça com raiva.-Hum...

Algum tempo depois, Sakura sai do banheiro o mais arrumada que pôde, já que não havia levado nenhuma roupa, maquiagem ou qualquer coisa do tipo para se ajeitar. Mas continuava bela.

–O que você estava fazendo lá dentro?- ele perguntou.-

–Nada.- ela estranhou a pergunta.- Só tentando parecer menos horrível a essa hora da manhã.

–Hum...- ele se aproximou e pousou as mãos sobre a cintura de Sakura, puxando-a mais para perto.- Não tem como você ficar horrível.- disse e aproximou seus lábios em um leve selinho.

–Ai, Sasuke. Para de ser assim.- ela riu.- Seu falso.

–Depois não reclama que eu sou frio e que não demonstro nenhum sentimento.- ele a largou e procurou as chaves do carro.

–Ai, dramático.- revirou os olhos.

–Viu as chaves?- ele disse ignorando seu comentário.- Ah, aqui está.

–Onde nós vamos?

–Não sei...- ele deu um sorriso de canto.

–Porra, Sasuke.- eles riram.

–Você vai ver.- ele pegou a mão de Sakura e foi andando para fora do apartamento e logo em seguida trancando a porta.- Vem.

…

–Hum...- Sakura saboreava alguns pães de queijo.- Isso aqui... Hum... Tá muito gostoso.

–Eu sei que está.- ele riu de como a menina falava de boca cheia..

–Como que ninguém nunca me falou desse lugar? – disse após tomar uns goles de suco. – E esse suco, meu Deus? Perfeito! – ela revirou os olhos em êxtase.

–Fantástico, né? – ele admirava _aquela menina_. Apesar de toda a sua casca de machão que não tá nem aí para ninguém além de si mesmo, _aquela menina_ o fazia estremecer. _Aquela menina_ o deixava nos ares. Porque _aquela menina_era tão intoxicante?

Algum tempo depois já estavam satisfeitos e já se retiravam. Após entrarem no carro, antes que Sasuke o ligasse, Sakura segurou sua mão fazendo com que ele a olhasse.

–Obrigada, Sasuke. – ela sorriu para ele.

–Pelo que? Por te dar comida gostosa? – eles riram.

–Também. – riram mais. – Mas não é só pela comida. Por todo esse tempo, por hoje, por ontem... Por nós. – ela finalmente disse desviando o olhar.

–Olha... Você não tem que me agradecer por nada. – ele puxou seu rosto para um beijo terno. – Eu que tenho que agradecer a você.

Eles ficaram ali se encarando mais um tempo, tentando e não tentando nada. E na realidade, o silêncio diria bem mais do que gestos ou palavras.

…

Na porta do prédio de Sakura, Sasuke saiu do carro e foi abrir a porta do passageiro para que Sakura saísse. Segurou sua mão, ajudou-a a levantar. Um perfeito... mordomo.

–Bem, a senhorita deseja mais alguma coisa?- ele fez pose de servente.

Ela riu.

–Não, Thomas. Está dispensado por hoje. – e ela de madame.

–Sim, senhorita. – ele dizia enquanto levava Sakura até a portaria. – Tenha uma boa noite. – beijou sua mão.

–Você também, Thomas...- ela sorriu e o puxou para um beijo leve. – Espero te ver logo. – ela sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Com isso eles trocaram mais uns beijos e olhares e Sasuke foi embora. Dali em diante os dois sorririam como bobos o resto do dia. O começo de fim de semana perfeito.

O sábado terminou, assim como o domingo e a segunda-feira. Nenhum telefonema, nenhum sinal de vida. É, Sakura estava começando a achar que tinha sido feito de idiota. Mais uma vez. Ela sabia que não devia ter confiado nele desde o início. Sasuke era assim mesmo. Frio, oportunista, enganador. Arrependeu-se de cada segundo a seu lado, cada beijo, cada toque... Tudo fora em vão.

Sakura lutava enquanto dirigia para a faculdade para não derramar uma lágrima. Não acreditava como pôde ter sido tão fraca, tão idiota, tão ridícula. De todos os palavrões que ela disse e todos os xingamentos que nomeou Sasuke, "viado" fora o menos ofensivo. Logo, alguns _porras_e _caralhos_foram doce em sua boca quando deixou seu material cair enquanto saía do carro.

–Eu te odeio tanto...- ela finalmente deixou uma única lárgrima escorrer enquanto pegava seus papéis e livros.

Já no caminho para sua primeira aula, viu Sasuke chegando de carona com um amigo. Apesar de toda sua preocupação com as aulas e tudo mais, não hesitou em ir em direção ao moreno com toda sua raiva. Estava tão cega de ódio que nem percebeu que o rapaz respirava com dificuldade.

–Oi, Sak-

–Você é um imbecíl! – ela deu tapa na cara dele antes que ele pudesse dizer algo.

–O que você está fazendo?! Por que isso agora?! – ele disse e tossiu um pouco.

–Você só queria dormir comigo! Todo esse tempo! E depois que conseguisse claro que você ia sumir e não ia dar nem um telefonema. Você é o pior tipo, Sasuke. – ela dizia enojada.

–Do que você está falando, garota? – ele continuava a tossir.- Eu não falei contigo porque eu fui assaltado. Levaram meu carro e meu celular. E eu estou todo fodido! – ele não conseguia acreditar que estava sendo acusado de tal maneira.

–Como se já não bastasse me enganar uma vez, você ainda inventa essa história...

–Ah, eu to inventando?! E porque eu não tô com meu carro? Porque eu tô tossindo feito um desgraçado? Pensa, você vai ser médica, né?

–Você é perfeccionista. Ou só era mais uma de suas falsas qualidades? – ela perguntou debochada.

Ele franziu o cenho em espanto. Ele não acreditava mesmo. Abaixou a cabeça em sinal de desistência e virou de costas para ela levantando a camisa. À mostra estava um curativo em suas costas. Era possível ver alguns vestígios de sangue nele.

–Oh, meu Deus...- elas pôs as mãos sobre a boca. – Você est-

–Esquece, Sakura. – ele puxou um anel do bolso e jogou no chão à sua frente. – Pensei que você fosse mais que isso.

E depois de praticamente dizer que jamais a perdoaria, ele se retira decepcionado.


	6. A ruiva

E depois de praticamente dizer que jamais a perdoaria, ele se retira decepcionado.

Em choque, Sakura não sabia muito bem o que fazer. Ainda processava bem as informações do que acabara de acontecer. Passaram-se minutos, que mais pareciam uma eternidade, olhando a direção na qual Sasuke havia seguido, mesmo que não o enxergasse mais.

Após um barulho agoniante que gritava atrás de si, Sakura desperta do transe e olha na direção do som que a incomodava. Levou apenas dois segundos para constatar que era Ino em seu carro buzinando incontrolavelmente.

-Sakura! O que você tá fazendo aí? – gritava Ino da janela do carro. – Sakura?

Ino desceu do carro sem se importar se ele estava devidamente estacionado, ou não. Aproximou-se de Sakura e tocou seu ombro.

-Amiga, o que você faz aqui uma sozinha? - pergunta atenciosa.

Sakura olhou para Ino meio desorientada, com os olhos marejados e, no final, a única coisa conseguiu fazer foi abraça-la e chorar.

-Sakura, o que aconteceu? - Ino retribuiu o abraço e sentiu sua blusa umedecer gradativamente.

-Eu estraguei tudo, Ino. - soltou-se do abraço para se recompor.

-Mas, assim, você vai me contar o que aconteceu ou a gente vai ficar aqui, contando lágrimas? - disse Ino na tentativa falha de animá-la.

-Tudo bem, vamos até a biblioteca e eu te conto. – disse Sakura abaixando-se para pegar o anel que jazia no chão do estacionamento e saindo do mesmo logo em seguida.

Chegando na biblioteca, Sakura já se sentia mais calma, mas a profunda culpa e tristeza que sentia estava longe de ir embora. Sentaram-se em uma mesa uma de frente pra outra.

-E então? – perguntou Ino iniciando a conversa.

Sakura explicou a história toda, desde terem passado a noite juntos até a discussão e ele jogar o anel no chão. Ino ponderou sobre a pequena narrativa de sua amiga por alguns instantes.

-Você está errada. – disse Ino.

-E o céu é azul. – percebendo a confusão de sua amiga diante do comentário, Sakura continuou. – Essa é a parte óbvia, Ino. Sei que estou errada, se estivesse certa não estaria tão abalada. Fui injusta com ele.

-Você não devia ter tirado conclusões precipitadas, Sakura. E essa não é a primeira vez que comete esse erro com ele.

-Eu sei e me arrependo muito. Queria dizer isso pra ele, mas não se se tenho coragem de chegar agora e tentar conversar.

-Espere um tempo. Vocês brigaram hoje e por mais que ele ainda goste de você está com raiva. Conversar agora vai resultar em mais briga e tenho certeza que você não quer isso, não é mesmo? – disse Ino.

-Você está certa, Ino. Vou esperar um tempo. Uma semana talvez. Ele não deve estar mesmo querendo falar comigo. – disse Sakura tristemente.

Sasuke passou as três primeiras aulas praguejando Sakura mentalmente. Não sabia ao certo porque ela tanto desconfiava dele. Primeiro a história de chama-lo de aproveitador e agora ela duvida que ele queira ficar com ela não só por causa de seu belo corpo. Estava farto disso.

Chegando em seu apartamento, Sasuke, após tomar banho e jantar brevemente, deitou em sua cama. Nela pensou em Sakura. E agora, já mais calmo, admitiu que não queria ela fora de sua vida. Gostava dela, mesmo com toda essa insegurança desnecessária.

Mas não correria atrás dela. Ela estava errada, muito errada, teria que se redimir sem sua ajuda. Com esse pensamento e um leve aperto no peito foi levado pelo cansaço e dormiu.

Sakura podia dizer que aquela vinha sendo a pior semana de sua vida. Tinha brigado com Sasuke fazia apenas dois dias e já não se aguentava de saudade. "Talvez eu esteja exagerando, nós nem namorávamos" era o que ela pensava tentando se convencer de que era bobagem o que sentia.

Os dia pareciam se arrastar cada vez mais. Decidiu falar com ele na sexta, mas parecia que essa não chegava nunca. Sua única saída foi preencher seus dias com estudos.

Andava estudando feito uma condenada e ainda faltava mais de uma mês para suas provas começarem, porém essa era a única forma que encontrava de manter sua mente longe de Sasuke.

Sasuke se sentia cada vez mais irritado com sumiço de Sakura. Nem uma mensagem, uma ligação, um e-mail, telegrama, sinal de fumaça. Ela simplesmente havia esquecido de sua existência.

A sexta se aproximava e pensar que não iria assistir um filme com ela fazia seu coração murchar.

Sasuke assistia TV quando seu telefone tocou e ele teve uma breve esperança de que fosse Sakura. Esta logo se desfez ao ler o nome "Karin" na tela do celular. Não atendeu. Segundos depois se arrependeu. Já era quinta-feira e Sakura nem ao menos deu um oi. Deveria ter atendido e não ter ficado sentado esperando alguém que nunca vem.

Aproximadamente dez minutos depois seu telefone tocou novamente. Era Karin e dessa ele atendeu. Se Sakura o identificava como um canalha ele seria exatamente isso.

-Alô?! – disse Sasuke.

_-Olá, Sasuke-kun! – disse Karin manhosa. – Você tem planos para amanhã? _

-Não, até agora.. – disse ele já sabendo o que ela falaria. Conhecia esse truque a anos.

_-Você pode me ajudar com o trabalho da faculdade? Estou com certa dificuldade em Direito constitucional. – disse ela dando uma risadinha no fim._

-Tudo bem, Karin, depois da faculdade você vem comigo ao meu apartamento. – disse Sasuke.

_-Obrigada, você é um anjo. Tchauzinho, Sasuke-kun!- disse ela desligando o telefone._

Sasuke não a suportava, fato, mas qualquer coisa era melhor que ficar na fossa pensando em quando Sakura viria finalmente falar com ele. Além do mais, seria só mais uma noite, ela nem ao menos dormiria lá. Karin serviria de passa-tempo enquanto não tirava Sakura de sua mente, ele havia decidido isso.

A sexta-feira chegou e Sakura estava mais ansiosa do que nunca. O dia passou voando e ela já estava de saída quando o telefone de seu apartamento tocou fazendo com que ela fechasse a porta e a cara voltando para atendê-lo.

_-Sakura?! – disse a voz do outro lado da linha._

-Oi Ino. Já tava saindo para ir atrás de Sasuke. – disse Sakura animada.

_-Liguei para desejar sorte, amiga. Tomara que tudo dê certo! – disse Ino com sinceridade._

-Obrigada, amiga, agora eu preciso mesmo ir antes que perca a coragem. Beijo. – disse se preparando para desligar.

_-Tchau!_

Sakura desligou o telefone, apagou as luzes e trancou a porta de seu apartamento. Tudo em ordem, hora de ir à luta. Enquanto descia pelo elevador se olhou no espelho e não achou de todo mal o que viu.

Entrou em seu carro e girou a chave rapidamente dando a partida. Uma música qualquer tocava na rádio e ela tentava a todo custo se distrair cantando a música, mas volta e meia se pegava repetindo mentalmente o que havia ensaiado falar para Sasuke desde o dia da briga.

"_Oi Sasuke, sei que é estranho aparecer aqui do nada, você provavelmente não quer me ver e eu entendo perfeitamente seus motivos. Não fui justa com você, não apenas uma vez, mas duas. Me arrependo profundamente do que fiz, você não sabe quantas saudades eu senti essa semana. Sei que é muita cara de pau pedir que esqueça o que fiz, mas é tudo o que quero. Foi um grande erro e eu gosto tanto de você. Por favor, Sasuke, me desculpe?"_

Sentiu um frio na barriga ao estacionar o carro em frente ao prédio de Sasuke. O porteiro a deixou entrar, pois já havia visto ela várias vezes por lá. Pegou o elevador e seu coração parecia querer sair pela boa.

O elevador parou no oitavo andar e ela andou em direção ao apartemento 802. Respirou fundo, tocou a campainha e esperou. Cinco minutos e nada de Sasuke. Tocou a campainha novamente. Esperou mais uma vez e quando já estava perto de desistir ouviu a porta ser destrancada.

-Sakura?! – disse Sasuke assim que a viu parada do lado de fora de seu apartamento.

-Eu. – disse ela dando um sorriso amarelo. – Será que a gente pode convers-

_-Sasuke-kun, volte pro quarto! _– gritou uma voz azeda do interior do apartamento interrompendo Sakura.

-Quem está aí? – disse Sakura sentindo o coro cabeludo formigar e os dentes trincarem.

-Ninguém, o que você tava falando mesmo? – disse Sasuke saindo do apartamento nervosamente.

Antes que Sasuke pudesse fechar a porta, Sakura o atropelou entrando no apartamento em direção ao quarto do mesmo. Sasuke disparou atrás da rosada tentando segurá-la de toda forma, mas nada que ele tenha feito a impediu de seguir em frente.

Ao abrir a porta se deparou com uma menina só de short e sutiã deitada na cama de Sasuke brincando com as pontas do cabelo. Por um instante teve vontade de arrancar cada centímetro de pele daquela ruiva com as unhas, mas foi então que se deu conta de que ela não era culpada de nada daquilo.

Olhou dentro dos olhos da garota e disse: -Cuidado, menina, ele não vale mais que um anel de chiclete. – dito isso olhou para Sasuke. – E você, engole essa merda. – disse enfiando o anel que segurava na boca de Sasuke que quase se engasgou com o mesmo.

Sakura saiu do quarto rumo a porta do apartamento. Sentia o sangue ferver em suas veias. Apertou o elevador e sentiu a mão de Sasuke segurando seu braço esquerdo.

-Sakura, espera! Me desculpa. Eu pensei q-

-Você não pensou nada. Não sei como pude ser idiota o suficiente pra pensar que você estaria com saudades. Você é um bosta, Sasuke. – disse ela soltando seu braço do enlace das mãos dele. – Eu tenho nojo de você.

Sakura entrou no elevador e apertou o T. A porta se fechou e Sasuke ficou de fora. Infelizmente o mesmo não se aplicava ao coração de Sakura.


	7. Decepção

Depois de ver as portas do elevador fechando em sua frente, Sasuke pressupôs que era um total idiota. Ou melhor, teve absoluta certeza. Apesar de conhece-la há pouco tempo, Sakura era a única pessoa que conseguia fazê-lo relaxar, fluir como a pessoa que ele realmente é.

Visto que ela não o daria ouvidos agora, resolveu voltar ao seu apartamento. Sentou-se no sofá e pôs-se a pensar no que havia acontecido. Não muito tempo depois, lembrou-se da presença de Karin quando a mesma apareceu na porta de seu quarto, chamando sua atenção.

– Você vem? – perguntou sedutora.

– Er... – não a olhou no exato momento. – Karin, eu vou ser bem direto. – agora direcionou o olhar à ela. – Eu só aceitei que você viesse aqui porque estava mal. Agora eu vejo que foi uma péssima ideia, então, por favor, vai embora. – disse apontando para a porta.

– O-o que, Sasuke? Porque?! – estava completamente confusa.

– Não interessa o porquê. Só vai. – dessa vez, levantou-se e foi em direção à porta para abri-la. – Anda. Pega suas coisas e vai.

– Mas Sasu-

Parou de falar ao perceber que o rapaz passou por ela violentamente e entrou no quarto. Deu meia volta no intuito de ir atrás dele, mas sentiu algo ser arremessado em seu rosto.

– Anda, Karin, se veste – disse ao notar que ela havia percebido que era sua blusa o objeto arremessado.

– Mas o que é isso? Eu nunca me senti tão humilhada antes – disse indignada enquanto vestia sua roupa.

– É? Pois devia. Por que você não é do tipo de mulher que se dá o respeito.

– Você é um grosso, sabia? – disse enquanto Sasuke a levava em direção à porta, fazendo a mesma ficar fora do apartamento.

– É, eu sei. Agora sai – fechou a porta em sua frente.

Sakura fechou a porta atrás de si e deixou-se escorregar por ela até o chão enquanto deixava um mar de lágrimas serem derramadas. Ela não conseguia mais pensar em maneiras de perdoar Sasuke. Era como se agora eles estivessem "quites". Ela o magoou duas vezes e vice e versa. Pensava que, mesmo que voltassem a ser como antes, sempre lembraria do que havia acontecido hoje.

– Odeio você... – repetiu algumas vezes entre os soluços.

Resolveu tomar banho para ver se toda aquela angústia e sofrimento iam embora pelo ralo. Sentia as grossas gotas de água encharcarem seu cabelo se misturando a suas lágrimas. Se sentia devastada. Então ela realmente estava certa? Ele realmente era o canalha que ela sempre achou que fosse? Preferia não estar certa sobre suas suspeitas.

Não se importou com a água que pingava pela casa a cada passo seu. Deitou-se sem se enxugar e chorou mais uma vez. E outra e outra, sendo assim até sucumbir ao sono.

Ino e Hinata almoçavam juntas como de costume. Jogavam conversa fora quando deram por falta da amiga. Passaram-se os dias e com eles a semana. Sakura ainda não havia dado as caras na faculdade. O que era muito estranho, pois ela nunca faltava.

– Ela me disse por mensagem que estava gripada, mas isso foi na terça-feira passada! – disse Ino dramatizando ainda mais a situação.

– Você já tentou ligar para ela?

– Já, ela não atendeu em nenhuma das 25 vezes. – Ino fez uma pausa e parecia ponderar sobre algo.

– O que foi? – perguntou Hinata estranhando o comportamento da amiga.

– Vamos, eu vou perguntar para Sasuke se aconteceu alguma coisa na casa dele na sexta. Ela está estranha desde esse dia. – disse Ino levantando e apanhando sua bolsa.

– Tem certeza que é uma boa ideia?

– Eu sempre tenho certeza, Hina.

Ino já saía do refeitório quando trombou em alguém que, segundos depois, percebeu ser Sasuke.

– Sasuke! – disse ela segurando-o pelos ombros. – Eu queria mesmo falar com você!

– O que foi? – disse ele indiferente.

– A Sakura... Vocês tem se falado? – perguntou Ino;

– Bem... – sua feição tornou-se triste. – Nós terminamos.

– Mas ela foi até sua cas- Você não a perdoou? Não acredito, Sasuke! – disse Ino dando uma bronca nele.

– Não foi isso. Eu a teria perdoado, mas ela demorou e eu achei que ela havia me esquecido. Eu estraguei tudo. Eu fui um imbecil. Mas agora já era. – Ino não fazia ideia do que ele estava falando, mas pôde sentir que o mesmo magoara Sakura.

Ino passou por ele sem dizer mais nada, enquanto que Hinata apenas murmurou um "tchau".

– Pra onde estamos indo? – perguntou Hinata notando que sua amiga se dirigia ao estacionamento.

– Pescar Sakura antes que ela se afogue nessa fossa. – disse Ino entrando no carro.

– Ah, tudo bem. – disse Hinata entrando junto.

Ino dirigia sem tagarelar e isso estava assustando Hinata.

– Amiga...

– Que foi?

– Porque você não está falando nada? – perguntou Hinata com certo receio.

– Só estou preocupada. Sakura deve estar muito mal para estar faltando todo esse tempo e, pelo que Sasuke falou, ele fez uma burrada bem grande.

Hinata achou melhor ficar calada, pois Ino não estava em seu melhor estado emocional. Talvez fosse a TPM ou os hormônios.

Estacionou o carro e as duas desceram. O porteiro já as conhecia, então não foi um problema passar pela portaria do prédio. Subiram até seu apartamento e bateram na porta.

– Sakura, somos nós. Ino e Hinata. Abra a porta. – disse Ino.

Nada em resposta.

– Estamos preocupadas com você, amiga. Você faltou uma semana. – agora foi a vez de Hinata chama-la.

Apenas silêncio novamente.

– Sakura, que droga! Nós sabemos que você e Sasuke terminaram. Abre logo essa porta, senão eu mesma vou abrir. – disse alterando-se.

Após isso, a porta em sua frente abriu-se, revelando uma Sakura desarrumada em um cenário que mais parecia uma zona de guerra.

– Eu não estou bem, ok. – disse Sakura entrando e voltando a deitar no sofá da sala. Um sofá um tanto desconfortável para se dormir, já que ele era pequeno e estava cheio de coisas nojentas, como sacolas de _Cheetos e spray_ de _chantilly_ vazios e afins.

– Nossa, sua casa está um nojo. – disse Ino catando algumas roupas sujas que estavam por seu caminho.

– Sakura, conte-nos o que aconteceu. – pediu Hinata ficando de pé perto da amiga.

– Foi ridículo. – disse sem manter o foco em qualquer coisa. O nada satisfazia sua visão.

– Anda, menina. Levanta. Vai tomar um banho que você tá um nojinho. – disse Ino meio ignorante.

– Ino! – repreendeu Hinata.

– O que? É verdade mesmo. – aproximou-se de Sakura. – Anda, testuda. Eu te ajudo. – levantou-a e foi andando em direção ao banheiro. – E você, Hinata, dá uma melhorada na aparência dessa casa.

Pouco tempo depois, Ino e Sakura já retornavam do banheiro e Hinata terminava de varrer a sala. A menina dos cabelos rosados estava mais apresentável e seu apartamento também.

– Certo, Hina. Muito obrigada. – agradeceu Ino. – Agradeça também, Sakura.

A menina levantou o dedo polegar em agradecimento, fazendo com que Hinata risse do gesto.

– De nada. Estou aqui para te ajudar sempre.

– Tá bom. Agora acorda, Sakura. Conta o que aconteceu. – pediu Ino enquanto a trazia para sentar-se no sofá junto a ela e Hinata.

– Bem... – hesitou. – Como vocês sabem, eu fiz a burrada de julgar que ele tinha apenas me usado e, claro, foi muito idiota de minha parte. – ela explicava com dificuldade, já que era um assunto delicado para ela.

E assim foi até que ela narrasse todos os acontecimentos daquela sexta-feira tão desagradável.

– Nossa... Esperava mais dele. – disse Hinata.

– Sinto muito por você, Sakura. – disse Ino segurando sua mão, tentando passar-lhe o apoio que ela estava disposta a dar. Hinata fez o mesmo logo em seguida. – Mas, enfim. T á na hora de superar isso.

– Isso. Bola pra frente!

– Hina, o que você acha de cozinhar para nós hoje? – perguntou Ino.

– Seria ótimo! – adorou a ideia. – Mas não tem nada que preste na geladeira e as louças estão todas sujas.

– Então, façamos o seguinte: Você lava as louças enquanto eu e Sakura vamos ao supermercado comprar algumas coisas. Tudo bem pra você?

– Por mim, tudo ótimo. – disse Hinata.

– E você, Sakura? Tudo bem?

– Aaah, eu não quero ir. – disse sentando-se novamente no sofá.

– Foda-se. – pegou a amiga pelo pulso e a puxou até aporta. – Até mais tarde, Hina. – dito isso, saiu junto com uma Sakura totalmente emburrada.

Sakura se arrastava pelo supermercado como uma criança birrenta enquanto Ino andava de um lado para o outro, lotando o carrinho de comidas saudáveis e sem gordura trans. Era visível a mania de dieta da garota.

– Vamos, Ino. Estou cansada e quero ir pra casa. – choramingou Sakura.

– Sakura, para de reclamar e vai pegar o leite.

– Argh! – grunhiu Sakura se retirando.

Rastejou até a seção de laticínios do supermercado, aérea a tudo que acontecia em sua volta. Até que notou a presença de um rapaz, pegando uma cerveja de dentro do freezer que, por meio segundo, achou que fosse Sasuke. Ele era muito bonito e extremamente parecido com o mesmo.

Olhos negros e cabelos de mesma cor que caíam sobre os largos ombros, pele branca e braços definidos. Tinha um ar de _bad boy_ _sexy_ e destemido.

Ele se tirou após pegar a cerveja e Sakura não pode resistir a vontade de segui-lo. Queria olhar para ele só mais um pouquinho.

O seguiu por mais uns cinco minutos, sempre se escondendo atrás de seu celular sempre que ele a olhava. Um estalo aconteceu em sua mente, fazendo-a lembrar que Ino a esperava, provavelmente, no caixa.

Pegou uma caixa de leite qualquer e foi atrás da amiga. Chegando no caixa pode ver Ino se aproximando com o carrinho abarrotado de comida.

– Onde você estava? – perguntou Ino estranhando a demora da amiga para pegar uma caixa de leite.

– Estava escolhendo o leite. – notando que a desculpa soara esfarrapada, Sakura continuou. – Tinham muitas marcas lá, fiquei em dúvida.

– Então tá, né. – disse Ino pagando as compras. – Vamos, você precisa comer.

Sakura achou melhor não comentar o fato de ter seguido o "gêmeo do mal" de seu ex. Ino provavelmente a acharia ridícula e diria que ela está obcecada por Sasuke. Ignorando o ocorrido, seguiu para sua casa.


End file.
